1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery pack for a portable phone, more specifically, it relates to a battery pack to be mounted easily onto a portable phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
A detachable battery pack is used in a portable phone. In order to connect the battery pack and the phone electrically, contact pins to be contacted with an electrode of the battery pack are provided in the phone. The contact pins to be connected with the battery pack of the portable phone can move in the vertical direction owing to a spring, but cannot move in the lateral direction. Since the contact pins may break if a force is applied thereon in the lateral direction, the battery pack for the portable phone must be mounted onto the portable phone while avoiding the contact pins so as not to damage the pins due to the contact of the battery pack and the phone electrode pins.
FIGS. 3A and 3B show the state of mounting a conventional battery pack. FIG. 3A is a diagram showing the state of starting the installation of the battery pack. FIG. 3B is a diagram showing the state immediately before finishing the installation of the battery pack. As shown in FIG. 3A, the battery pack 1 is moved to the lower side (rightward in the figure) of a portable phone 9 (while sliding) with a tip portion 7 of the battery pack 1 supported by contacting with the lower part of the portable phone 9, and the lower side tip portion 8 of the battery pack 1 maintained at a position higher than pins 2. As shown in FIG. 3B, when the lower side tip portion 8 of the battery pack 1 contacts with the lower gap 10 of the portable phone 9, the battery pack 1 is inserted into the portable phone 9. Accordingly, by utilizing the height H of the lower gap 10, the battery pack 1 can be mounted in the portable phone 9 without contacting the lower side tip portion 8 of the battery pack 1 with the pins 2.
However, a problem is involved in that pins cannot be protected with the conventional configuration in the case of a portable phone that is so thin that a gap higher than the pins cannot be provided in the rear surface lower portion of the portable phone.